Silly Little Things
by Mintylicious
Summary: Sometimes you have to accept people the way they are, and love all of it


A/N: This has been on my DeviantArt account for a while and I wonder why I never got to posting it here...well, I hope you like it c:

~Minty\

____

Demyx was watching as Zexion lay snuggled under the soft blankets.  
How only his face was visible under the heap of black material.  
That small nose twitching every now and then, slate brows furrowing with each small noise.

How Zexion managed to breath underneath the heavy blankets.  
How his hair got wilder every time he nuzzled himself deeper into the blankets.

He became rigid as the other suddenly stretched out and yawned widely.  
As one eye opened lazily and watched him from the other side of the room.

He could only smile sheepishly and look away blushing slightly.

Hadn't he turned away, he could have seen the gentle smile on the other's face.  
How there came small wrinkles in the corners of his eyes as he smiled, and how that always present frown could still turn into a smile.

"I know you were watching." Zexion said with no emotion in his voice what so ever.  
Demyx turned a darker shade of red and began to tug on his earring, a habit he had if he became nervous.  
_'Now it's coming.'_ He thought.

"And I don't mind."  
Demyx looked up in shock to finally see Zexion smiling back at him.

The smile wasn't the brightest or biggest, more like faint and small.  
But it was enough.

"You're smiling." He said incredulous. It was more of a statement than a question. "Yeah." Was the hoarse reply.

Demyx's smile couldn't have been brighter the moment those words were spoken. The corners of Zexion's lips curled upward a little unsure, not knowing what exactly to do.

Demyx walked over to Zexion's bed and sat on the edge, back turned to Zexion, not wanting to frighten his younger friend.

Zexion sat up and looked at the back of the other's head, searching for his reason. Demyx was unreadable after all.  
He shuffled over and hugged Demyx from behind, startling him with his actions.

"Wha- what are you doing?" Demyx became a shade of deep crimson, but stayed still. Zexion had always been unpredictable. As he had known him for almost all his life, he should be the one to know that best.

It was also the reason he didn't have many friends, only Demyx could put up with his unmeant aggression, misplaced comments and the way he ignored everything when he was thinking.

Zexion put his chin on the other one's shoulder and sighed. "I don't know Dem."  
Demyx whirled his head around to look into the blue eyes of his friend, mouth agape in amazement. _'Zexion always knows what he is doing!'_

"But- " He was cut off as Zexion put a finger to his lips. "Let me talk first, OK?"  
He nodded. "First, I have to ask you if you **please** won't freak out." He pleaded.

Demyx spoke up quickly. "Why should I freak out?"  
"Ssshhhh. No questions." Demyx frowned but answered anyway. "I promise."

The slate haired teen took a deep breath and began his story. "We know each other for a long time, right?" Demyx nodded. "As long as I can remember."

"And we have been friends all this time as well. But tell me. How many times have you seen me smile?"

Realisation came to Demyx. "Erm, last time I can remember was when I gave you Mr. Skittles for your birthday last year." Zexion looked up at him with a small smile, but Demyx continued. "You thought I was a complete idiot to give you a kitten named after your favourite candy." Demyx began to smile again.

"That was almost a year ago Demyx."  
"Yeah, I know."

Zexion sighed again. "What I wanted to say is that I only _rarely_ smile at things only you can do." Demyx tilted his head to the side "What do you mean?"  
"I wanted to tell you: I _like_ you." He looked away quickly, not wanting Demyx to see his pink tinted cheeks.

Demyx smiled genuinly, turned around and put a hand on Zexion's shoulder to make the other teen look at him. "I thought you'd never say it." And with that he softly pressed his lips to Zexion's.

He put his arms around his waist and closed his eyes, Zexion in turn wound his arms around his neck, closing his eyes as well, both wanting to never end the moment.

Mr. Skittles choose this as the perfect moment to jump on Zexion's lap and curl into a ball.

The two, startled by the cat, broke the kiss and Demyx fell backward, off the bed.

"Oof!"Zexion put the cat on the bed and quickly pulled Demyx on the bed again. "You al right?" He looked at Demyx with concern. "I'm okay, she just startled me, I'm not made out of glass you know."

Zexion's time to fall in. "I know, you're made out of mostly water, bones an-" Demyx silenced him with another kiss.

"You talk too much." Zexion blushed. "Sorry."

He pushed the other two from the bed and crawled under the blankets, holding it up for Demyx to follow him.

Demyx gladly obliged and crawled in next to Zexion, putting his arms around him.  
Zexion snuggled closer to Demyx but wasn't completely finished. "Demyx, would you be my boyfriend?"

Demyx gave him a squeeze in return. "I'd love to."

The curled up teen sighed relieved and lifted his head to give Demyx a kiss. "Thanks." He whispered on his lips. And with that he he rolled up again and fell asleep.

Demyx still wonders. How Zexion's hair always falls back in his face, even when he pulls it away, how he always smells like vanilla no matter what, how his lips stayed so soft using lip balm only, and how strange and unpredictable he always will be.

But he doesn't mind.  
Those are all the silly little things he loves about him.


End file.
